


A Flutter

by Aziraphale7



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7
Summary: Aziraphale is discovered to be 'conspiring' with the demon Crowley and is forcibly returned to Heaven to be reset so to speak. The other angels would much rather he return to how he used to be long ago, though they do not take into consideration how Crowley may react upon finding out.





	A Flutter

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing thing I am writing in my free time but it may be a bit slowly updated. Apologies in advance for that! C':

Destiny always had its way of finding you. Aziraphale had been trained to know that perhaps since his very creation, as long as he could remember. No matter how much you tried to hide, no matter what actions you actively took against it. It was always there in the end. He would describe it somewhat like a serpent, a foul creature that slithered its way through any loophole it could find. The comparison made him pause a moment, light eyes flickering with confusion briefly. They had told him this was his destiny, _to serve the greater purpose_. Heaven and the Almighty had a grand plan and he was meant to play a crucial part within it.

 

Though they never really specified in regards to his destiny specifically. Despite the faith that he held within the higher power and all her plans...It felt like something quite _crucial_ to his existence was missing. Yet he couldn’t quite put his finger upon it.

 

The angel stared a bit absentmindedly forward, examining the passing beings. Though he had been told not to get too close, he couldn’t help but grow curious of the ways humans worked and all they did. It was nothing like what he was used to in Heaven. The thought made his chest ache, causing him to turn away, choosing instead to gaze at the waterfowl swimming nearby. Though his features seemed to remain particularly neutral, there was almost an odd bout of fondness in his blue eyes as he examined the creatures. It was quite _something_ to simply watch them existing like this. Even when they seemed equally and oddly fixated upon him as well. It was almost a staring contest for a split second until a sudden call caused them to take flight in a flourish of feathers and water droplets.

 

“ **Angel!** ” The call sounded again and a flicker of panic seemed to rush through him at the thought of someone somehow _knowing_ well what he was. Though it vanished swiftly as the last duck flew away. Aziraphale’s brows furrowed, taking the opportunity to turn towards the voice. He was quite keen on sharing a few words with the other in regards to him scaring the fowl away, though the sight of him seemed to halt such thoughts. There was something about him, an aura that he held that made every instinct that the celestial held tell him to either leave the situation as swiftly as possible or threaten the other. Though given he had never been much of a fighter, the latter was unlikely.

 

Even hidden behind shaded lenses, the eyes of a **demon** were apparent to Aziraphale. His heart seemed to skip, though it was a particular thing for a celestial heart to do. He moved to rest a hand gingerly upon his own chest, looking at the other with a somewhat confused look. The demon though, continued to approach, seemingly bristled with some sort of emotion. Aziraphale still wasn’t the best at identifying such things. Which seemed most unfortunate in cases like this where it was an increasingly vital skill-

 

“Now, now-” The angel began, taking a step back as the other man took the opportunity to invade his space. “Where have you been?!” The being hissed, now seemingly angry...or possibly _distressed_. “I thought you fell off the face of the world or something!” The demon continued, shaking his head as he moved to grasp onto Aziraphale’s shoulders, “We tried that once remember, not much for fun.” He added, almost as if to ever briefly lighten the situation.

 

The celestial being was momentarily frozen underneath the stare of eerie _snake eyes_ as the other spoke. Though after a moment or two Aziraphale seemed to regain a grasp on the situation once more. A small huff of air unintentionally slipped past his lips and he moved to lightly tap the other man’s hand, “Unhand me, you **_fiend_ **!” The comment seemed to cause the demon to pause, lips parting slightly out of confusion. Though it was rather short lived as he continued onwards, “Oh, come on I am barely touching you.” He scoffed, releasing a heavy sigh and taking a step back. “I don’t quite know what happened to you but we have rather important business to deal with.” The demon stated lowly, giving him a pointed look, “You know, the child, the dog, all that stuff.” He added almost bitterly.

 

Aziraphale watched him calmly now, attempting to process what the other was speaking about. His head tilted ever slightly to the side, an odd sense of dread settling within his chest. The angel determined it to simply be result of the demon’s presence. He remained where he was, mind scrambling in an attempt to piece together whatever was being said to him within this moment. 

 

The following moments were perhaps that in which would be considered an awkward silence between them. Their gazes were locked, one a fiery bout of anger that was now mingling into confusion while the other was a light flicker of doubt, perhaps even fear. Demons were most foul after all, what was to be expected when an angel was so openly confronted by one like this? An understanding was beginning to cross Crowley’s mind as he watched the other look away. It was hardly something he _wanted_ to understand but alas, now he could not stop the thoughts from flowing through his mind. They flickered like an oncoming grief, and that was certainly something that he could not handle. Therefore Crowley immediately pushed such feelings to the back of his being.

 

He wasn’t supposed to even experience such things. It was some weird protocol for demons and lowlies such as he. Angels could experience emotions to their true extent, a feat that would drive practically any other being mad. Demons, on the other hand, felt little to nothing. They were like the extremity of emo teenagers, _entirely numb_. Crowley though, seemed to be an exception. He despised it often yet..

 

“Aziraphale.” The demon spoke, causing the angel to look back to him once more, brows furrowed into a look of utter confusion and wariness. “You know my name.” Aziraphale seemed to breathe, as if concerned someone may overhear them. It was the metaphorical piece that slid Crowley’s mind to a conclusion. One he hadn’t wished to make. The being had grown wary from the way Aziraphale had called him **fiend** so venomously, so filled with malice unlike he had ever heard him do so before. Before it had always been a rather light hearted joke, a word that the celestial had seen little truth in before because he knew Crowley. Though, this Aziraphale did not.

 

“Oh no, no,” Crowley began, shaking his head in the beginning of distraught dramatics, “They _did not_ do what I think they did.” He continued, a breathy laughter slipping past his lips. Of course it had to happen now of all times! Those bastards up in Heaven were surely fully aware of the capacity that this action had on the oncoming events. There was a sort of ache that fluttered in his chest, and despite how utterly discouraging it was, he proceeded to ignore it for the moment. Though a tad bit hesitant on the manner, Crowley snatched onto the arm of the wary angel. “Angel, listen to me.” He spoke in a hushed manner now, matching Aziraphale’s prior tone, “I am not sure the entirety of whatever they have done to you or how much of your mind they utterly scrambled up there but--”

 

He paused, realizing that the angel seemed to be momentarily awestruck, most likely dumbfounded by the words he was spewing and the sudden escalation of the situation. _They were losing time like this_ . Crowley almost wanted to utter a **sorry** , a lame sort of apology before continuing on with his actions. That’s what you do when someone you’ve known for over six thousand years gets brainwashed and you practically drag him along right? Oh, and Aziraphale hadn’t even gotten to hear about the impending doom that lay ahead. Crowley almost feared it may stop whatever ticking object that Aziraphale may have to keep him running.

 

Nevertheless he wasted no time. The Bentley was nearby yet dragging a confused and unwilling angel even that distance would be particularly suspicious to onlookers. Rather than say anything, not even a warning to the other, Crowley simply glanced at him.

 

Then they were gone. The excessively dark coloured shades the demon had worn fell to the ground. _Damn things never stayed on when he did that_. But this was definitely a start.


End file.
